Map07 - Parapet
Parapet Parapet is the seventh map of Hedon, and the very few times the player sees the overworld. Although the Iron Division highly prefers the confines of the underground to spread their bases, they still require a number of positions outside, in order to trade with outsiders. The Ward Base (also named "Parapet") served partly as a trading post between the Greenskins and the Icepeak Dwarves (sometimes Humans too), but after the elevator connecting Icepeak Fortress with the Lower Valc, it stopped being that frequented. It currently mainly serves as a position the Anti-Magic Ward, a powerful Crystal System that creates a field which inhibits the performance of complex magic rituals around Valc. Lancer Dendra is in command of the base, running it with the help of her personal aide. The Parapet is also one of Nithriel's primary targets, having used Lith to power down the Ward from the inside so she could have no interference when summoning the pentagrams and teleport her Cultists in. Mountainside The player begins the level on the side of mountain Valc, relatively close to the Ward Base. A steep terrain covered in pine trees climbs up towards the peak of the mountain on one side and slides town towards the Green Wall on the other. Parapet Entrance A paved road allows for trading caravans to reach the Parapet in safe conditions. A locked portcullis leads down, towards the Green Wall and further out, even reaching some remote Human settlements. At the other end, a large lift acts as an entrance to the base beyond which is mostly dug out into the ground. Ward Base The Ward Base is split between underground segments and mountain clearings, featuring a transit wing meant for caravans and travelers, the Anti-Magic Ward's clearing, along with some guard towers and houses, the Ward's Control Center (on the opposite side of the transit areas) and an inner clearing leading up towards Icepeak. Tunnel Complex The various areas of the Parapet can generally be accessed through a large tunnel complex. These tunnels were built into the steep mountain terrain and are large enough to allow bigger transports to come as close to the storage areas as possible. When the invasion began, the Tunnel Complex proved to be a heavy combat zone with the Iron Division and the Dwarves around managing to take up arms and respond to the Cultists pouring out of their pentagrams. Tavern Every traveler needs a place where to cool their heels off and share stories, and Parapet is not devoid of such location. The Tavern is well supplied and equipped, often ending up more frequented and lively than any other area of the base, even after the Iron Division Campaign's beginning. Storage Behind the tavern's supply closet lies the main Storage, where caravans usually stop to unpack and pack crates with goods. The player can find few open crates filled with cut stone and ceramic floor clumps which they use for building their underground rooms. The Storage also links to a welcoming hall for Dwarven travelers at the other side. Barracks Acting both as a dormitory for the Parapet's garrison and an Inn for visitors, the Barracks is one of the areas connected to the aforementioned hall. The Barracks has its own living room, a bedroom and a large bathroom with its own advanced plumbing system, with water being pumped locally. Workshop As the elevator linking Icepeak to Valc was built, the residents of the base knew that trade would dwindle, and this caused Dendra to slowly bring in some crafting equipment and provide housing and supplies for Fixers in order to turn Parapet into a production area rather than a simple market. This led to the formation of the Workshop, where Fixers craft various goods and weapons to sell. The Parapet Workshop also acts as a main production facility for the Iron Division's Sentry Guns. Archive With a similar story to that of the Workshop, the Archive was initially a simple office for collecting taxes and storing trade records. As Fixers moved in, though, they also brought some of their know-how and requirements for a space where they could share and store information. The Archive then also became a semi-private library where the Greenskins could spend their time reading (since the library contained many texts about Crystal Technology, outsiders were not permitted access). Anti-Magic Ward A clearing in the middle of the base complex hosts a large crystal-powered device. This is the Anti-Magic Ward, the Iron Division's main defense against large scale magic attacks. When activated, the White Crystal generates a field that holds a specific frequency which tampers with a mage's mind when they try to invoke the most intricate levels of magic, thus causing them to lose focus or even go insane. The Ward is guarded by two stone towers, around which Lancer Dendra and her aide have built their houses. Past the ward, a large ramp leads to the Control Center. Control Center The Control Center is the place where the Anti-Magic Ward is operated. A large hall links to various areas containing additional storage, quarters for the workers, a repair bay, security room and the Ward's generator itself. The Ward's control room features a large crystal-based generator which requires two keys to operate (one in Dendra's posession and one belonging to her aide). This is also where the Shadow Warlock can be found, ordering her Cultists to prevent access towards Icepeak. The player cannot access the living quarters and repair bay on the right hand side of the hall, but can get into the storage areas and the security rooms, which controls the base's automated defenses (here, several Sentry Guns can be activated to immediately engage the invaders). Inner Clearing Between the Control Center and the Barracks is an Inner Clearing which serves as a courtyard and leisure space/camping ground. Leading up from it, a crystal gate holds behind the road towards the peak of the mountain, where the Icepeak Dwarves reside. Zan leaves the Parapet through here, pushing on towards the snowy peak.